


The Yolk

by MonoRose



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Body Horror, Dark, Gore, Mental Instability, Non-Consensual Body Modification, body gore, eyeball gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 18:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12018258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonoRose/pseuds/MonoRose
Summary: Rick is swept back into consciousness by the screaming agony of Morty. What exactly happened? Why can't he remember?Who knows?





	The Yolk

**Author's Note:**

> Ehehehe, enjoy!

It was the wheezing and the raw screaming that finally snapped Rick out of it. He looked around in confusion, worry spiking through him when he found the source of the heart wrenching noise. Morty was on the floor of his garage, writhing in pain and screeching in agony as he clawed at his right eye. There was so much blood, spurting out in violent streams. 

 

Rick began to reach his right hand out to help him when he felt it. The gooping mass that he had been clutching in his hand. Realization hit him like a train, and he brought his own hand up to his face in pale horror. In the palm of his hand, the oozing ball of an eyeball sat. The dark brown iris of the eye flitted around the pupil in a daze, the white sclera was soaked in red splotches of blood, angry bright pink veins popped out of it. 

 

Rick wheezed as he dropped the yolk of the eyeball onto the floor with an audible splatter on the concrete. He stepped back in fear as he looked back down at Morty, who was heaving with sobs and screams. What the fuck had he done? He didn’t spare another glance at the optical being he had thrown onto the floor harshly, instead rushing over to Morty’s side.

 

“Wh-wha- Morty! Morty y-you gotta breathe buddy, just breath. I-It’s okay, I’m right here, j-j-just calm down! I’ll fix you right up-” Rick snapped his mouth shut when Morty viciously shoved him away.

 

“No-No!! Get away from me Rick! J-J-Ju-Just get the fuck away from me! Oh my god- It hurts! Why- Why would y-you do this? What the fuck is wrong with you, Rick- Oh god, fuck!” Morty screamed out hoarsely, crying in between his broken speech as he clutched at his eye socket.

 

Rick shook himself from his own shock, and gruffly hauled Morty up to his feet despite his whining and started dragging him over to the table that was out. Why was that out? The operating table, that’s what it was, but… God what the fuck was he on?

 

Morty must have realized where Rick was dragging him, because suddenly he began to uncontrollably thrash against him, screaming in between those shattered sobs, “Please-please no Rick- I don’t wanna- Just let me go oh geez just- Help!”

 

“Shut the fuck up Morty! I-I’m gonna help you Morty, you gotta calm down Morty! Gonna fix you right up-” Rick tried to calm him but his own voice was filled with panic. His own nerves set afire.

 

Morty shook his head as he wailed, “No please Rick- I can’t even tell what you are, w-what if, even if you are who you say are, y-y-you do that again. Or something. I just- Take me to the hospital please-” Morty was panting, his skin paling due to the lack of blood. Rick didn’t have time for a hospital, he flung Morty onto the table rougher than he meant to, earning a howl of pain from the boy. 

 

He quickly stuck a needle in the boy’s neck despite his frantic movements, and looked down at Morty. “I-It’ll be alright Morty. Gonna fix you right up now.” He spoke quietly to his grandson who was quickly losing consciousness. 

 

Morty’s eyes were still flitting around in a panic when they finally fell closed.

 

“...F-F-Fix you right up.” Rick murmured again, voice growing flat as numbness overtook him once again.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was so short. Was gonna do more then was like, eh, I like this. Maybe I will write more if people liked it. I just wanted an excuse to write some eyeball gore. (Literally the WIP title on my google docs is "I Love Eyeball Gore") SO YEAH.
> 
> The idea of writing this about Evil Morty came to mind as well, and if you all wanna see that I can whip something up.
> 
> Anyways, please comment and kudos and stuff if you enjoyed! :D


End file.
